Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for generating a signal in a power distribution network, in particular to transmit data.
Further embodiments of the present invention also relate to a method for transmitting data via a power distribution network.
Still further embodiments of the present invention also relate to a coupler for generating a signal usable to transmit data on a power distribution network.
Further embodiments of the present invention also relate to a device for transmitting data via a power distribution network.
Still further embodiments of the present invention relate to an improvement of the technique for transmitting signals described in international application number WO 2006/008381.
Connecting an electric element to a power distribution network causes an evanescent high-frequency oscillation in the electrical voltage carried by the network. Disconnecting the electric element also causes a similar oscillation as described in European patent number EP 1136829, a high-frequency oscillation makes a signature of the electric element which is at the origin thereof, allowing it to be identified on the electric network. EP 1136829 thus describes a method for following up the electricity consumption of a set of electrical devices of domestic or industrial type, wherein each electric element is identified by means of the high-frequency oscillation generated when the electric element is powered up or down.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,982 provides a method wherein such high-frequency oscillations are used to carry data through an electric network. The high-frequency oscillations are generated by a device called a coupler or interface coupler, comprising an electric element in series with a switch, the whole being connected between two wires of the electric network. A control signal carrying data is applied to the switch and alternately allows the switch to be closed and opened. Thus, the rhythm of the apparition of the high-frequency oscillations is controlled.